


[VID] Hey Pretty

by roanegraphics (roane)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanvids, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, thank you Queer as Folk, yes in a vid and no I didn't use porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roanegraphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey pretty, don’t you wanna take a ride with me through my world?”</p><p>Han and Luke just can’t seem to stay away from each other. </p><p>Music: “Hey Pretty”, Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Hey Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Blame “Queer as Folk” for having another blond/brunette pairing, honestly. I have no other excuse. Also, the song is so right for them, I couldn’t not. Thanks to @culturevulture73, @laventadorn, and @strawberrypatty for suggestions, encouragement, and for not telling me that I’m a terrible pervert who should stay off the internet.


End file.
